Ice Breaker
by twig021
Summary: Who knew that an instant could change the whole perception of his life, by putting someone else's life before his own. That instant includes a certain red head who captures his heart. CLACE.
1. Breaking Through

**Hi, please be kind first fanfic. Has been in mind for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMI, only the plot. Sorry if some ideas are similar to others, this is unintentional.**

**CLARY P.O.V**

The sudden crack was the only warning she got before she crashed towards the nearly frozen lake, her mind unable to process what was happening only projected one image, that of a dark sky. The impact was one of instant chill, breaking through the thin layer of surface ice Clary found herself being dragged further and further into its depths. The feeling was like being stuck in a slow motion movie, inch by inch the darkness consuming her sight and mind. The last image was of her hand floating ever so slightly above her head amongst the red strands of her hair, reaching for the last remaining light.

**JACE P.O.V**

It had been one of the coldest days of the winter so far; the snow that had begun to fall settled on the branches of the trees and did not show any signs of stopping. Amongst the trees the air seemed to glow as the young man dressed in black with the golden hair slipped amongst their shadows. He was almost angel like the way he walked as if he was floating, each step carefully calculated and placed. He liked the peace and quiet the forest allowed; it was a nice change from the constant noise of the Lightwood household. Isabelle and her constant chattering, hair dryers, and off key singing, Alec always on the phone 24/7 with his over the top sparkly dressed boyfriend Magnus, Max and his daily role changes today happened to be a Naruto outfit in which he would pounce out from the alcoves yelling 'HEY YAAA' every time someone walked past, and finally Robert and Maryse with their insistent questions about his constant disappearing acts. It was tranquil a great place to let his mind relax and not delve on the troubles of his past.

Even though it was one of the coldest days he still felt warm in the shelter of the forest, and this did not inhabit his daily ritual of moving through the undergrowth towards the lake at its northern outskirts. The lake he had luckily discovered sat surrounded by the forest on the south side and then on its northern side sat a small old dock with a farmhouse just visible up a small path. Jace had stumbled across this beautiful sanctuary on a summer's day when he was ten. He had only just arrived at the Lightwood mansion as the newly adopted member of their family, he hadn't hit it off with the oldest sibling after Jace had accidentally broken Alec's Harry Potter wand. Alec had lost the plot in a series of flailing arms and yelling out for Maryse , leaving Jace to put into action the only thing his was good at fight or flight, and due to the size of the other boy he had decided on flight.

Today however seemed different somehow, he couldn't put his finger on it but the atmosphere seemed to be so clear and the air so pure. As Jace emerged from the trees he noticed the silhouette on the dock, amongst the bleak looking sky and the white, white snow he could see the soft blowing of red hair out around a girl's small frame. The vision ahead of him stopped him in his tracks never in the whole time he had been coming had he ever seen someone standing on the dock, he had thought the farmhouse abandoned. He was frozen watching as the girl gazed around the nearly frozen lake, to him she must have been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. As if hearing his thoughts the girls head turned towards his direction, as if trying to get a better look she stepped forward on the small dock.

"CRACK" the sound was like the shot of a gun, the sound radiated around the lake and Jace stood stunned. He looked round trying to find the source of the noise; he looked towards the dock only to find the silhouette had disappeared. Where had she gone? had she been a ghost? Surely not since the image of her red hair had been so clear. Looking towards the water he noticed the slight ripple on its surface. Then it hit him like a bus, the noise had been the old dock gave way and the girl had disappeared into the nearly frozen lake. He took off at a sprint eyes locked on the spot where she had disappeared beneath the icy water waiting for her to re-emerge, but the water remained still no sign that it had ever been disturbed.

For Jace obstacles were second nature, all those times ducking out of peoples reach allowed him to swerve, duck, and jump over broken branches, rocks, and through the long grass nearing the docks edge. He must have cleared the distance in a matter of seconds, but it still wasn't fast enough. The girl still had not re-appeared, which left him with no other option but to join her amongst the lakes depths. Reaching the end of the dock presented him with the boards of the very aged dock cracked like broken ribs protruding towards the lakes surface like skin. With one quick inhale Jace dove into the ice cold water, breaking through the thin layer and opened his eyes as soon as he was under. Searching amongst the murky water his eyes finally caught a glimpse of red, and a porcelain hand seeming to reach limply towards him. The limp hand was all he needed to urge his muscles to move even though the iciness was slowly creeping up his legs, no longer having any feeling of his toes. Like a bullet he powered forward arms stretching and fingers ready to clasp around the now visible small lifeless figure floating in front of him. The weight of her jacket seemed to be pulling her further into the lakes tawny fingers swaying in the current of the lakes bottom.

When Jace finally reached the girl he propelled himself upward breaking the refrozen surface her beautiful lips were beginning to take on a blue tinge, he didn't care that he was chilled to the bone all that mattered was her. Jace quickly slipped one arm under both arm pits and began dragging her towards the shore on her back, as soon as his feet found the incline he had no time to think about how tired he was becoming from the extra weight and cold he had had to add to his slim frame. Pushing them onto the bank Jace began the daunting task of checking if she was alive, muttering aloud "please, please, please…open your eyes…hello?", no sound escaped her blue lips. Holding his frozen fingers to the side of her neck waiting and waiting, until just when he thought it was hopeless he felt a faint pulse, but at least it was there. He didn't know how much water she had taken on but didn't want to risk it, hovering over her face he could see her mouth was slightly opened allowing her to take slow breathes, he could tell that she was more freezing than drowning of water swallowed. To his astonishment at that moment she spluttered relieving her body of the unwanted fluid. Taking a quick glimpse of his surroundings it dawned on Jace that he needed to get them warm and fast, slipping one arm under her arms again and the other under her knees he carried her as fast as his legs could take him towards the seemingly abandoned farm house.

It wasn't until he got right up close that he realised the house was in fact not abandoned, only given away by the slight glow of a fire through the window. Relief flooded through his tired and aching body, awkwardly Jace reached his hand towards the door praying that it would be unlocked, sure enough the door swung open with little hesitation. Calling out he wondered if anyone would be able to help him "Hello someone please help me" desperation in his voice, but his request was answered with silence. As fast as his feet would carry him he shut the door and laid the girl down in front of the fire, her red hair spilling all over the mat. "Stay with please, oh God, stay with me", glancing down he thought he saw the slight flicker of her eyelashes or maybe it was a figment of his imagination as that would mean she was still with him.

His body was now starting to fail him and exhaustion was finally creeping through each muscle and each breath, he needed to get them both warm before the both succumbed to freezing to death. As if a sign, blankets had been folded on the arms of the large couch, Jace reached and pulled them down in front of the fire where he quickly removed her large soaked jacket and wet socks along with his own and faced her towards his chest. He wrapped them both together making sure that no part of her was left uncovered, the relief of the blankets and the fire was instant but all he could do was wait until she warmed up. Pressed against him he felt the girls' temperature slowly begin to increase, and with a sigh of relief he finally began to relax. His mind began to drift as her breathes became more steady against his cheek, the darkness finally became too much and Jace finally succumbed to the blankness of sleep.

**Review, favourite, whatever would be greatly appreciated. Twig021.**


	2. Change in temperature

**Ok hello everyone. As a thank you for you all reading and following my story, I thought I would post chapter two as soon as I could. A big thank you to edwardsbellamy****, ****shadowhunter0815****, and ****clarity sky****, who sent me lovely reviews. It was really unexpected, hence why I was apprehensive to post. Quick plug for kiwi music, check out Lorde's album Pure Heroine, awesome to write to.**

**Without further ado here is chapter 2, not sure when I will next update though will be in the next week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI characters in the story, only the plot.**

**CLARY P.O.V**

Her body was tired but the warmth around her was beginning to become overwhelming, something pressed against her body and held her tight like a caterpillar in a cocoon. She felt light brushing against her cheek, when it finally became too much she opened her green eyes allowing them to take in the sight before her. She was pressed far too closely for her liking to a boy, not just any boy, one who looked like he had been sent from heaven. His golden locks were what had been brushing against her cheek as he silently inhaled and exhaled, his nose seemed to have been sculptured by Michael Angelo himself, and then there were the lips. The ultimate perfection of his cupid's bow on his perfectly pink lips, _geez how many times do I think how perfect he_ is she thought. Her eyes were unable to rove further down due to being so tightly bound by blankets to the body beside her._ But how did this example of perfection end up this close to me? what do I remember? _She thought whilst struggling with the heat not only caused by the closeness but also by the rising blush forming up her neck .

She began ticking off the events leading to this slight predicament she was now in, the last thing she remembered was standing on the dock, falling through the hole created by the broken slats, and then the last glimpse of her hand floating, and being pulled into the emptiness of unconsciousness. As if hearing her thoughts the golden boys eyes flicker and then somewhat blind her with the brilliance that the remaining light from the diminishing fire casts off. A sigh escapes his lips and she can't comprehend to where the sigh that sounds like one of relief is directed, but she thinks it may be for her, well she hopes. Clary is so very overwhelmed by this whole situation that she can only stutter out a string of words "ummm….I…need….to….get….up….I'm….kind of trapped". The peaceful look is then lost on his face and replaced by confusion, and finally understanding as he takes in the close proximity of their bodies pressed so tightly. It was almost comical as he tries to quickly and effectively untangle himself from the blankets that had wound so tightly around both our bodies. He made fast uncharacteristic movements for his agile frame, once he was standing upright he seemed uncertain of what to do or say all he was able to murmur was a quiet "sorry" and averted his eyes and seemed to take interest in a painting on the wall.

Clary pulled herself upright in a sitting position resting her arms on the top of her pulled up knees, she finally built up the courage to ask the golden stranger what the hell he was doing in my weekend sanctuary and why she had found herself wrapped in a blanket with him.

"So you want to tell me what you thought you were doing sleeping next to an unconscious girl in her own home?, it's not a fetish of yours is it?".

He seemed at a loss for words until he finally reclaimed his tongue "Look I wasn't doing anything creepy, for your information I saved your ass and dragged your unconscious, freezing, and soaking body from that god forsaken lake. You should be more careful where you walk; if you had been you wouldn't have made me get my hair all wet, now I need to shampoo and condition for the second time today. It's not easy to look this good all the time".

Clary was taken aback she didn't realise that someone who had seemed mute could turn into an arrogant prick the moment he opened that perfectly shape mouth, her jaw had hit the floor due to his rude outburst.

Recovering herself, Clary took notice of the time, it was just about 7 o'clock, it had only been after 1 when she had gone out to the dock. She had lost a whole 6 hours of her day and all of those had been spent with him. Finally Clary let out of a sigh, the boy turned, an unsure expression came over his face he seemed like he was bracing himself for what was about to come out of Clary's mouth.

"Look, thank you for saving me I really appreciate it. Will try not to make a habit of it. So was very nice to meet you and everything, but I, um kind of want to get on with some work". It wasn't like she wasn't grateful but she really needed to get on with her art piece, the gallery had requested it by Wednesday and today was Saturday, most of which she had now wasted away. "I have a phone you can use if you need to call anyone to come and get you, or whatever?".

The boy was startled "so let me get this straight, I save you and now you are kicking me out?" he said in a confused tone.

"Not kicking you out per say" Clary replied, "I just thought that you had had enough of me for one day and I wouldn't want to make you spend any more time with me than necessary" .

With a smirk the boy replied "I suppose that's true, but a least tell me your name so I have someone to blame for ruining my precious locks".

"Well that was a rude way for you to ask for a girl's name, you were the one that was cuddled round me remember?" she could feel the annoyance starting to grow, a hint of venom sneaking in to each word.

"Ok, ok don't get your panties in a bunch, I'll give you mine then, consider yourself blessed to have been in the presence of Jace Lightwood, many girls would kill to have been in your position", oh man Clary thought how this Jace liked to stroke his own ego.

"Awesome and I'm Bob, pleasure to make your acquaintance, now can you please go" she said with a hint of sarcasm, it wasn't like she didn't believe his name, it just she had had enough and she was tired and all she really wanted was to have some peace and quiet.

At that retort Jace slumped down on the couch, determination had set across his angelic face "Well, Bob/Red, whatever you want to call yourself, my schedule is wide open, so I can stay here as long as it takes to get your name".

Precocious bastard, Clary thought as a frown began to form and her lips began to draw in a thin line, exhaustion was beginning to creep up and would soon consume her already weak body. "If I tell you my name will you promise to leave?".

He seemed to ponder this for a moment, and finally with a grin on his face and his eyes wide with excitement replied "Sure, only if you promise me something in return".

She knew she was being tricked somehow, but what he had in mind, she had no idea. Hesitantly whilst meeting his eyes with a steady gaze she opened her taught mouth "What?"

Triumph seem to dance in his eyes, "You heard me, I'll leave but you have to promise me something in return".

Clary sighed "Fine my name is Clarissa Fray, but everyone calls me Clary, now will you leave?".

Jace stood up the look of triumph had spread from his eyes to engulf his whole (unfortunately) lovely face "See was that so hard?" his mouth then turned into an outright grin and then unexpectedly announced "promise that you will meet me tomorrow"

Hhe then burst out at about 100 miles per hour "I don't mind where we meet anywhere you want the forest, in town, or, or I could come back here. But I really want to see you again". He then seemed shocked by his outburst, his façade seemed to have dropped in that brief moment, but just as quickly as it had dropped it was back.

"Or whatever" he finished, his eyes travelled all over her face trying to gage her reaction, Clary felt a small blush, as she stood frozen and unable to force a smart response out of her mouth.

Standing there stupefied, Clary found herself finally taking him in, he was really quite tall but not so much that he would tower over her. He held himself upright, his curly locks just brushed the tops of his broad shoulders, he seemed unsure how to hold his arms moving between crossing them over his chest to down at his sides where his hands slowly opened and closed into small fists. Finally her eyes met his, she could almost see into his soul, she could see the wanting, the desperation, the apprehension. She was really confused but her lips seemed to have a mind of their own when she breathed out "Yes".

With that answer his grin became even wider she saw him searching the room for something, he moved towards the desk in the corner and scribble something on her pad of paper resting on the top. Once he finished he walked towards her, grabbed her hand, and to her surprise kissed it. His hand held hers tight, his fingers lightly brushing the small scar she had gotten trying to twirl a knife when she was eight. Just as soon as he had taken her hand, he released it, all too soon for her liking. The contact was small but felt weirdly intimate.

"Laters Clary" he said as he started backing towards the door before he slipped out into the night.

**Againg review, follow, favourite. It really motivates me to write and post more as I know that I am actually writing something that is worthy of being on this awesome site. Xoxoxox Twig021**


	3. Lightsabers and Wake Up Calls

**Hello lovely people, I am feeling generous and plus procrastinating lol. So here is a short Jace chapter. Ok chapter music plug 'Walking on Water' by Benny Tipene. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMI, only the plot.

**JACE P.O.V**

It took him about forty minutes to get back to the house, all the lights were off except for the porch light which acted like a beacon when he had come stumbling out from the forests edge. The walk home had been slow but manageable as he knew every twist and turn. Thoughts jumbled round in his mind the whole way, her feistiness really stuck with him, no one had ever seen through his façade before. He had never had a girl seem so determined to make him leave, usually it was the opposite. Her green eyes seemed to penetrate right down to his soul, he had shocked himself when he had asked if she would meet him tomorrow. He was so used to girls throwing themselves at him insistent nagging that he take them out, which would consist of him following them round the mall for hours like a puppy dog whilst they tried on countless amounts of clothing and ending with him making out with them in the car outside their houses.

"What is wrong with me" he muttered to himself as he quietly pulled open the backdoor and slipped in. He hadn't expected a search party, as he usually wandered at night to rid him of his thoughts, but he had thought that someone would stay up to question why he hadn't let them know why he was gone. The house was dead apart from the sound of Roberts loud snoring echoing throughout the house, Jace made his way to his room and pulled the door open as efficiently as a ninja and closed it just the same. His room was pitch back apart from a small glow coming from the bedside table, he moved quietly across the floor and looked down at the screen which alerted him to '1 new message from unknown number', a moment of confusion crossed his mind, who in their right mind would have sent him a text at this time of night.

Usually the only texts he ever got were from his ex Aline, when she said she was all alone and cold and hoped he could come over and warm her up. The thought of a text like that made him shudder, it wasn't that she wasn't pretty, but man did that girl like to talk about a lot of crap. Really he didn't give a shit about how Tessa Gray had decided that her berry crush lip gloss made her lips pop more than the cotton candy that she had been wearing.

The unknown number however piqued his interest, opening up the text he quickly skimmed to see who it was from 'meet me at the Institute Café at 11 –Clary', his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her name, he had surely thought the he would never hear from her again even though he had asked her to promise. She was actually saying yes to meeting him, he couldn't believe it, especially after he had been a right arse. Not even bothering to change, Jace manoeuvred himself into his perfectly made bed, his thoughts beginning to drift to her eyes, the shape of her lips, and the expressions of face when she had talked to him. But the last thing he saw before being pulled into a dreamless sleep was the emerald orbs that had pierced his exterior.

IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB 

The light streamed through the open curtains, the room was large just about the size of a one bedroom apartment, in the corner sat the mahogany desk with books, notes, and stationary all neatly stacked and organised into exact places. The dresser was situated opposite the end of Jace's queen size bed, only a few photos were organised neatly on top one with Jace and all the Lightwoods on their holiday in Spain last year and next to it a young couple holding a baby with slightly curled golden locks and golden eyes set into its chubby face. This was not a typical teenagers' room, no clothes were scattered on the floor, if it wasn't for those few things on the dresser and desk, or Jace in his bed, you would think that the room was a spare.

"BANG" the door opened causing Jace to automatically be pulled from his sleep, looking over he could see the outline of a small shape holding a glowing red lightsaber. The figure approached with menacing pace and then pointed the lightsaber at Jace's face, "Max, how many times do I have to tell you don't wake me up like that on a Sunday" Jace said. Usually Jace was the first one up in the household on any other day of the week, the little boy whined "But...but no one else will play with me, pleasssee Jace". "I'm sorry little man but not today, I have to go met someone", the little boys face grew serious "let me guess you are going to meet a girl".

"Why do you say that Maxi?" Jace was quietly impressed by how much attention Max paid to his so called meetings.

"The only time you go out on a Sunday is when you are going to meet a girl, otherwise you are usually willing to play with me" replied Max.

"I know I am sorry, but this girl is different, I don 't know her well yet but I think you would like her" _ok where had that come from?. _Jace didn't ever mention girls to Max who he actually wanted him to meet. He could feel a furrow forming in confusion of his own words, why couldn't he move past her?.

"Alright Maxi time for you to go and find someone else to annoy, I know Isabelle loves to be woken up especially with a lightsaber in her face, even better she loves it when you push all the buttons that make a noise" Max's face turned in to one of delight, Jace knew that look, he couldn't wait to piss off his sister.

With that Max sprinted out of the door, leaving Jace with a grin of his own. _All right shower time he thought. _Looking over at his bedside clock its hands showed that it was 10.15am, man he must have still been really tired from yesterdays events. Walking to his dresser he picked a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, and a pair of boxer briefs. He wanted to look his best and knew this look accompanied with his leather jacket tended to have a certain affect on girls, he was hoping it would have they same one on Clary.

**Ok so let me know what you think, I have more to post, but please be aware that I have a few assignments due in the next couple of weeks so will update when I can. Thanks for your ever growing support Twig021**


	4. Beneath The Front

**Hello everyone, thank you so so much for viewing, favouriting, reviewing and following. Means so much to me ****. So couldn't wait any longer as I wanted to see your responses to more. Next week is my birthday, so have got another story which I will put up next Wednesday, Title 'The Birthday Bash'. Anyway here is another short chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI only the plot, thank goodness for Cassandra Clare.**

**CLARY P.O.V**

Pulling up outside the institute in her new green VW beetle, Clary scanned the street for Jace, but to her relief she couldn't see him. Maybe he was inside, she hoped not. She hadn't really had a good nights sleep last night as the events of yesterday constantly replayed in her mind, each image had included Jace. She just needed one day without thinking about him, today however was not that day.

The Institute Café had once been an old church its gray stone exterior was impressive and stained glassed windows shed little sight into its heart, the great double doors were open to let outsiders know that it was open for business. The smell of freshly ground coffee beans wafted through the cracks, inviting passersby of its hot molten liquid. Even if he didn't show Clary could work on her sketches for her next project.

Moving away from her car she huddled over as a icy gust of wind brushed her red locks aside and grazed her face. Luckily she had chosen to wear her green woolen coat, a marino jumper, blue skinny jeans, and her favourite pair of blue converses. She was comfortable and warm, that was all that mattered when it came to her fashion choices.

Once she was inside she ordered herself a latte and found a herself a seat at one of the booths in the corner, pulling her sketchbook and shading pencil out of her red side satchel she placed them on top of the table. Now was the hard part, what to pull inspiration from, at this stage nothing seemed to spark and interest. Picking up her cup she took a quick sip to avoid burning her tounge before setting it back down, abesentmindedly she began tracing the cups flowing curves.

"Impressive" said a voice before that owners body followed into the sat opposite her own, Clary had been so enveloped in her own world that the sudden interuption caused her pencil to skid across the sketch of the cup. Looking up her green eyes met the gaze of gold ones and the face that they belonged to held a smirk of rightenousness.

"I knew you couldn't resist my winning charms and my sexy body, you know you love it" Jace said.

Today was not the day to annoy Clary, with that comment she began to get up and leave, but was stopped short by a gentle but firm hand on her wrist. She looked down at Jace ready to tell him where to go but his facial expression had changed to one of chargrin, when he spoke again the rightenousness had dropped fom his voice "Sorry Clary, I don't know what it is, but somehow you make me act like a complete asshat".

With that comment Clary snorted , the corners of her mouth began to form a smile "asshat, really?, I have never ever heard anyone say that".

Jace just grinned and shrugged "it's my sister, she uses it when she is really really mad and can't seem to find anything else to say".

Clary sat back down "You have a sister? How many other siblings do you have or is it just her?"

"Yes, I have a sister her name is Isabelle, but everyone just calls her Iz or Izzy, she's 16. Alec is the oldest he's 18, and then there is Max he's 9 and the baby of the family ".

"I was adopted into the family when I was 10 after my parents died in a car accident", his face showed no evidence of being uncomfortable or upset about talking about his parents.

Clary met his even gaze with her own "I'm so sorry to hear that Jace".

"Don't be" he replied , "that's life I suppose, you just deal with what you get handed" he added with a small shrug of his shoulders. "What about you? Do you have any siblings".

Clary just nodded, she could feel the lump forming at the back of her throat, but managed to say "Yes".

She could see Jace studying her face, trying to gage why she had suddenly become quieter all of a sudden. " I have a brother, he's the same age as Alec actually, his name is Jonathan".

"So what's he like?, bet he has your fiery spirit and red hair?" at this Clary grinned.

"Actually we couldn't be more opposite but we're as thick as thieves" her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Clary, are you all right?" this question pulled her out of the reverie she had just slipped into.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" she nodded again and tried to force a grin.

Jace then changed the subject, he had obviously understood that he wasn't going to get anymore out of her and didn't want to pressure her "So anyway do you always draw coffee cups or are you a lot more imaginative".

At that Clary giggled, "No the coffee cup was just me mucking around, plus even if it had been a work of art, you made me destroy it by sneaking up on me".

An inquesitive look was then on Jace's face "So you going to to show me any other drawings in your sketchbook there?"

Clary realised that Jace was actually generally interested, but to her, her sketchbook was like her diary and something that she liked to keep private. Most of her drawings were dark, no happy colours or sunsets. Just a bit medieval and doom and gloom, all which reflected her mood the past few months.

"Umm I suppose I can show you one", the drawing she was about to show him wasn't perfect or finished by any means, but was definitely one of her favourites. It depicted an angel facing a window, it's long wings feathered till it was touching the concrete brick floor, the tips of its white wings were tinged gold and so was it's hair which slightly curled down mid neck. Its face hidden due to the position of the window, the wings obscuring the rest of its body. To Clary this was a depiction of hope, safety, and protection, she hadn't really thought about its resemblance to the boy sitting across the booth until she had already opened it to the page.

She watched his face but it was a mystery, not sheading any insight to what thought about what he was seeing. The silence continued for another 2 minutes before Clary just couldn't take it any longer, reaching over she grabbed her sketchbook back and closed it.

"Clary, you are really talented, can I see more?" his expression was that of admiration, but Clary wasn't quite ready to really show him the real darkness she dealt with, she didn't want to scare him away when she was only just getting to know him.

"Maybe another time" she replied, with that his expression turned radiant and with a surprised voice he said "You actually want to see me again?".

"Jace, I may have only known you for less than 24 hours, but already I can tell the arrogance that you project is just a front. But if you don't want to see me again I would understand, who wants to see the basketcase that made you jump into a frozen lake to save her" Clary uttered these words with uncertainty at the last part.

"Since you have so kindly reminded me of my heroism yesterday, I shall get you a refill and myself a manly cup of a hot chocolate" He said with pride, Clary just laughed.

"Why thank you kind sir" Slightly surprised at what a gentleman he could actually be.

After he came back with their drinks, they talked for another hour about random things.

Clary found out that Jace was petrified of ducks, and she shared with him how she had her own phobia of velvet and suade anythings.

When she had finally finished her second cup of coffee, and Jace his hot chocolate, Jace to her suprise asked in a rush "Come for dinner tonight at my place, my parents won't mind and I'm pretty sure you will get along well with my siblings, Max is actually wanting to meet you. I also don't think you are a basketcase, maybe slightly mad, but not full on cra cra", he seemed sincere and looked to be anxiously waiting for her reponse.

A jolt of excitement suddenly went through her, he was finally starting to grow on her and she found herself wanting to know more about him. He gave off a light to pull her out of the gloom.

Realising that she had kept him waiting, she smiled and replied "I would really like that only if its not too much trouble".

"Are you kidding, you're an angel compared to my family" he laughed and added " so I'll pick you up at 8?" Clary nodded, with that Jace got up and grinned "gotta go I promised Max that I would play sometime, so I'll see you later", with that he shuffled out of the booth and strolled out of the café.

_What have I got myself into? _ Clary thought, opening up her sketchbook she began absentmindly drawing a boy with golden hair.

**OHHH I wonder what Clary is hiding, how bad could it be? Next chapter the Lightwood mansion eek. Maybe some romantic moments as well **

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please review, favourite, follow motivates me heaps. Twig021 xoxoxoxo**


	5. Killer Appertizers

**Hello again, I know my updates seem to be pretty sporadic, but I find that I am now addicted to updating lol. So many people have viewed this story, it is unbelievable, so thank you very very much. Someone also asked why Clary didn't have a cold after going through the ice, I didn't think that this was a major issue for the story itself, it was more about Jace and Clary meeting. Suffering a little from writers block, so please bear with me. Kiwi music plug Annabel Fay's 'Warrior'. Ok so here is the next chapter **

At exactly 8 O'clock there was a knock on her front door, her heart leaped before she turned the doors' handle. Opening she found Jace dressed in his black leather jacket, a blue shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans, his hair was casualy tossled in an unkept way, and was a bouqet of purple flowers, which looked more like weeds.

Jace held out the bouqet towards her "these are for you" with an amused smile.

"Thanks, they are ah beautiful?", Jace then just laughed at the confusion she knew was written across her face.

"It's Clary Sage, I saw it in the glass house when I was playing hide and seek and thought of you", It was nice to know even when he wasn't around he thought about her.

"Thanks" she replied with a grin.

"Shall we go or would you like to stand in the doorway all night, admiring the herbs I bought you?" Jace asked with a chuckle. With that Clary stepped out her doorway, shut the door and followed Jace to his car.

Jace pulled up out the front of a Mansion, surely this couldn't be where he lived. The house was a yellow Colonial two story with lots of windows, a large covered porch hugged the ground level and foyer just up the main steps. The gardens which were attractively lit were immaculate, fairy lights decorated the trees surrounding the edge of what looked like a forest, maybe that's where Jace went to find his way to the lake. She hadn't predicted that Jace or anyone for that matter would live in a place so grand, she certainly had never ever thought she would step foot in one.

Once inside Clary was then introduced to the whole Lightwood clan, Robert Lightwood had a kind face, his brown hair was greying, and he had a twinkle is his brown eyes, he worked as an architect hence why they were able to live in such a grand establishment. Maryse had a stern look compared to her husband, her jet black hair just touching her shoulders, and her piercing blue eyes taking in Clary, not scrutinizing but silently assessing. Standing next to her was a somber looking boy with identical blue eyes and black hair to his mother, this obviously was Alec. Beside Alec was a girl who was almost identical to him, her jet black hair cascaded down her slim form dressed like she was from Vouge magazine. Her face could definitely turn nasty, Clary made a mental note not to cross her, but at this moment had a graceful smile. Lastly there was a small boy with dark hair, gray eyes which were framed by glasses, and was wearing a Goku costume, his face was lit with excitement.

Jace introduced them one-by-one, Clary thought he seemed nervous, something she hadn't seen from him in the short time she had known him. Clary just smiled sincerely and said "nice to meet you" to all of the Lightwood family. Once the introductions were taken care of Maryse announced that dinner was ready, and for a change they would be eating in the dining room, rather than like savages. Max bounded ahead while the rest elegantly made their way through. Clary felt a slight pressure on her back, she hadn't realised that Jace hadn't followed the rest of his family. He stood next to her gagging her reaction to all that had just happened,

"Don't be nervous, they won't bite I promise, plus they already like you. The last person I brought home Isabelle took one look at her and told her to get the fuck out". Jace said reassuringly.

Clary couldn't help it, she giggled and felt herself relax, enjoying Jace's company and his touch on her back. She moved into the giant dinning room which had been adorned with what seemed like all the Lightwood's fine china. The moment she sat down the easy conversations began, the main meal was brought out followed by desert. By the time they had all finished Clary's stomach felt like it was going to explode, Maryse was an excellent cook, Isabelle however was not.

Clary found out the hard way after politely taking one of the not so appealing appetizers. Jace had just watched her in pure amusement, waiting for the moment that Clary realised it was uneatable, within 10 seconds Clary knew that their was no way that she was going to be able to swallow. Jace had burst out laughing, whilst Clary had discretely spit out her mouth full into a napkin. Izzy had sat their shooting him daggers, but understood when she herself choked on her own.

Max had then insisted that he be the one to show Clary around the house, showing her his favourite hide out below the stairs, his room covered in Anime posters, the door to Isabelle's, Alec's, and Maryse and Robert's rooms. Max happily chatted the whole way round, Clary took comfort in the young boys presence, he reminded her of Simon when he was his age. Simon Lewis and Clary had been best friends since they were six, and had been inserperable since. But lately Clary had found isolating herself and keeping everyone at a safe distance, afraid to really feel anything but grief. Grief that she wasn't ready to talk to anybody about, even though she knew they would understand. Being here with Jace and his family seemed to help her forget for a little while at least.

Clary was suddenly drawn back to the present when she realised that Max had stopped walking and was looking at her quizzically. "I'm sorry Max, what did you say" Clary managed to bring her mind back to the present, "I just asked if you were going to be coming around again, it's OK if you don't" the little boy said.

"Of course, I will let you know when I can" Clary replied, Max then jumped for joy and ran off. Clary then realised she was standing outside the last doorway in the long hall, she knew automatically whose it was. The door was open and she could see Jace at his desk absorbed in some task, she decided it was best if she silently entered not to interupt his concentration. Walking in she found herself instantly drawn to the dresser where a few photos were neatly placed on top. Studying each she saw the one of Jace and all the Lightwoods on a holiday somewhere and next to it a young couple holding a baby with slightly curled golden locks and golden eyes set into its chubby face. So young and carefree he looked as a baby, when she thought about how Jace was now, he definitely didn't hold the young innocence, instead it had now been replaced with grown man dragging reflections of a troubled past.

She felt a breath on her neck before a voice quietly spoke "Me and my parents when I was one" into her ear, the closeness startled her so much that she jumped. Hands quickly rested on her shoulders to make her relax, she turned slowly and found herself looking up into Jace's golden eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry, but you seemed to be concentrating hard and I didn't want to disturb you" Clary whispered. Jace's left hand moved up to her face and carefully brushed back a rouge lock that had escaped from behind her ear, his fingers lightly brushing her cheek. Clary stood frozen unable to move in his presence, she sucked in a breath as he cupped her face between his calloused palms. Slowly he moved his face closer to hers, all the while looking into her eyes silently asking for permission. Hers held his showing she willingly accepted his request, his lips lightly brushed against hers, their breathes becoming one.

His lips gently met hers, automatically connected to each other like a pair of magnets, both starting out slowly savouring the taste of each other. His tongue sliding along her lower lip forcing her mouth to open and her willingly meeting his with her own, they were perfectly matched both in sync with each other. Jace's hands slid down from her shoulders and rested against her lower back, guiding her closer to him until hip was pressed against hip.

Breaking for air Clary moved her lips to the crook of Jace's neck, where she placed a gentle kiss. Finally she sighed and looked up into his eyes which were full of wanting and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Breaking the intimate silence all Clary could say was "Wow", which got a victorious grin from Jace.

She cursed herself inwardly to what she was going to say next, but she really did have to be getting back.

"Jace, I'm sorry but I really have to be going, tonight has been amazing and it was wonderful to meet your family". With that Jace sighed and gave her a nod "Ok, come on then lets get you home", grabbing her hand Jace led Clary carefully out of his room and out to the car.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then" it was more a statement than a question, Jace had escorted her to her front door once they had reached the house and waited for her to unlock the door, his hand entwined with hers. "Sure" she replied, with that he pulled her closer to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She really didn't want it to end but knew she needed to get to bed. "See ya Jace" she muttered against his lips and backed into the house, softly closing the door behind her.

IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB

Clary and Jace continued to meet for the next week, Clary had finished her painting and had delivered to the gallery on time Wednesday morning. That afternoon she had meet Jace at the edge of the forest where they had found themselves lost due to the falling snow covering their tracks. Eventually winding their back through the trees to come out metres from where they had entered, laughing and kissing at their stupidness. Their feelings for each other had began to flourish with an extreme intensity, the need to be together almost was unbearable. Clary shared how she currently lived back in New York with her mother Jocelyn, her step father Luke, and of course Jonathan, her father had skipped town before she was born.

Clary had been honest about Jace with everything, apart for one thing, something that she wasn't ready to share with him yet, she didn't want the pity that came from telling this truth. On Thursday night Clary had received a call from Luke telling her to come home as soon as she could, things had deterieated at home, she had texted Jace and told him that she would be leaving in the morning and that she wouldn't be back for a while. She had said she would call him when she arrived and would talk to him everyday, however this just left him more confused than ever.

**Again the mystery continues, questions may be answered next chapter. Hopefully this is living up to your expectations so far. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. **

**The link is here for the house that I tried to describe. house-plans/dhs/styles/country-house-plans**

**Please review, favourite, follow motivates me heaps. Twig021 xoxoxoxo**


	6. Fallen Angels

**Hello, I am so so sorry, have been crazy busy with study. Last week of it for the year, then I will be updating more frequently. Hopefully you like this chapter, there will be more in-depth chapters to come. Again thanks for the reviews, favourites, and follows, especially from osnapitzbex**** who reviews every chapter : ). My new story 'The Birthday Bash' is up so check it out and let me know what you think. Song I listened to when writing "A Drop In the Ocean" by Ron Pope .Anyway without further ado, the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI only the plot.**

**JACE P.O.V**

He had been gutted when she said that she had to go back to New York, he had gotten used to being around her just about 24/7, and the fact she had go so soon was heart wrenching. He had shared with her things in the last few days that he had never shared with anyone else, why had she gone so soon, surely she wasn't trying to escape him?. At least she had said she would call and text when she could, sure enough his phone began to vibrate, the caller I.D alerted him that a text hade been received from Clary which read "Have arrived, miss you heaps already, love C xox". Love eh, he thought to himself, this was definitely a milestone for him, no-one had ever ended a conversation with that. Or maybe he was reading to much into it, but he remained hopeful.

So it continued that way for the next week, they called and text back and forth like they weren't even apart. But the texts and calls from Clary began to become less frequent, and when he did hear from her her mood seemed to become distant, he often found himself having a one-way conversation. What had he said?, what had he done? Surely this couldn't be over before it had really started, he knew he had not said anything out of turn or insulting, so what was happening.

Then…it stopped altogether, just one day nothing, he sent countless texts and made numerous calls, all which were put through to her voicemail. The only thing the comforted him was the sound of her voice on the message, happy like it was when he first met her "Hi, it's Clary, sorry I can't come and listen to your wonderful voice, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you. Laters".

For days he continued this way, finally residing the has persisitance had driven her away, _just one more call_ he thought. But this time he wouldn't make it to her voicemail, this time someone would answer. "Hello" a deep voice answered, "ahh, umm, is this Clary's phone?", "yes, who's this?" the voice now with a sharp tone said "It's Jace, who is this" Jace countered in return.

"It's Simon, are you the dude Clary met at the farmhouse?" the sharp tone had now been replaced by one of understanding, obviously Clary had told this Simon who he was.

"Can I talk to Clary?" Jace asked, there was a long pause before Simon spoke again, "She didn't tell you did she?"

"Tell me what" Jace replied beginning to feel a sense of dread at what she had not told him.

"Her brother Jonathan is dying of cancer, he's been in hospital for months and he's not doing to great, he took a real turn in the last week" Simon replied a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

"Clary's been at the hospital with her Mum and Luke all week, she must have left her phone behind, I can let her know you called, I'm going up to the hospital soon" Simon added.

At that Jace felt a pang of jelousy, he should have been the one with Clary, comforting her, getting her coffee's and cooking her meals. But why hadn't she told him?, did she not trust him like he trusted her?what did he do now?.

Jace's internal conflict was interupted by Simon " Actually, she could really use all the support she can get right now, I think if you came down it would really help her, she's been quite depressed as she is losing her best friend and brother at the same time". Jace could hear the waryness in Simons voice.

Jace's heart starting beating 5 million miles per hour, thinking about Clary really needing him only too stubborn to reach out, just like him. It was at the moment that he realised that she had really changed him from a somewhat self-absorbed asshole, to someone that jumped at the chance to be someone's shoulder to lean/cry on. He knew that if their roles were reversed, she would do the exact same thing. With that, Jace grabbed Clary's address from Simon whilst pulling his bag out from under his bed and uncharacteristically piling clothing into the bags stomach. Within 10 minutes he was on the road in his silver Volvo S60R, making his way south towards New York with one clear vision is his head, Clary.

IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB

He arrived into New York within 2 hours, the traffic had been steady, thank goodness. His GPS alerted him that he was 500m from his destination, his car easily manoeuvred along the street and around the pedestrians that lightly littered its tarmac. Finally he was alerted to the fact that he had 'arrived'. Stepping out of the car he found himself standing in front of a two story brown stone building, the outside slightly weathered and covered with winding creepers. Jace took a deep breath before urging his legs forward up the front steps leading to the lobby of the building. Simon had told him that Clary, her mother, and her stepfather Luke lived upstairs, and that's where Clary would most likely be at this time.

His feet carried him up the staircase until he found himself outside the apartments white door, hesitantly he raised his hand and lightly knocked. The apprehension was slowly killing him, what if she didn't want to see him, what if he was refused to see her, what if, what if…..

He was drawn out of his inner conflict by the opening of the door, standing in the door frame was an older but splitting image of Clary. This must be her mother he thought, obviously.

"Can I help you" she asked.

Finding his tongue he finally spoke "Uhh, yeah, hi, I'm Jace and I was wondering if Clary was here?"

He watched Clary's mothers face, she seemed to be contemplating something, what seemed liked the longest minute in history she finally replied "So you are 'THE' Jace, the one from the farmhouse?".

He could have thought of a cocky reply, but thought this was not one of those moments. Instead he responded with "Yes Ma'am, is she here?".

"Yes she is, but she may not be the same girl you met, I assume you aware of the current circumstances otherwise you wouldn't be here" . There was a tired look that consumed each of her features, she was obviously holding on by a thread.

"Yeah, I talked to Simon, he said she really needed all her friends, so I jumped in the car straight away and here I am". The anxiety was beginning to kill him, maybe Clary's mum didn't think he could help and he wouldn't be able to see her and instead make the trip back home.

"Come in, she hasn't let anyone in her room since we got back from the hospital last night", concern lines were evident and she now sounded absolutely exhausted. She began walking and Jace followed her down the hallway where they stopped outside a door plastered with numerous drawings and pictures, obviously Clary's door.

She turned to him and wished him good luck and then walked towards what looked like the kitchen.

This was it, this was the reason he was here, the person on the other side of the door was the one person he had grown to care deeply about and she was…, actually he didn't know what he was going to find. Her mum had said she hadn't let anyone in, so should he knock or just go in.

He decided on the latter, reaching out he gripped the silver handle and etched the door open. Through the gap that formed he could see that the room was in complete darkness, the light from the hallway showed the walls plastered in drawings, and a figure slumped on the floor. Jace moved in quietly and shut the door behind him moving slowly and quietly to the person on the floor.

Looking down he could make out Clary's small figure her hands covered in charcoal and scattered around her numerous pictures of angels, angelic symbols, and dark landscapes. She appeared to be asleep, but it was not dreamless as her face contorted due to the nightmares that seemed to consume her small form.

Jace couldn't stand the thought of her being in pain, let alone sleeping on the floor. Effortlessly Jace knelt down and picked her up off the floor and carried her one arm tucked beneath her arms and the other her legs over to the bed, her eyelids fluttered open slightly then closed again. She sighed and snuggled closer into his shirt, he couldn't get over the feeling of how complete she made him. Laying her down amongst her sheets, he crawled in beside her and enveloped her in his arms, her body once tense when he picked her up relaxed into him her breathing steady.

The steady rhythm of her breathing was like a lullaby pulling Jace into a deep sleep…..

**Hopefully this answered some of your questions and didn't disappoint. Jace is so adorable : ) Yes I am a Twilight freak, hence why Jace drives Edwards car *SIGH*. But I also really like that car. Until next week lovelies. **Please review, favourite, follow motivates me heaps. Twig021 xoxoxoxo


	7. Deja Vu

**Hello lovely people, so sorry haven't updated in a while. This has been a really hard chapter to write as lacked the motivation. Promise it will get better. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favourites. You guys are amazing. I know that I usually do a kiwi music plug, but appropriate song for this chapter is 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. Without further ado the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI only the plot.**

**CLARY P.O.V.**

A sense of déjà vu was beginning to make itself present tom she was beginning to get warm, a bit too warm. But she was so comfortable in whatever was encasing her, something familiar. Slowly she allowed her heavy eyelids to open, where they were welcomed by sunlight streaming through from the curtains. Her nose was starting to itch, she tried to reach and scratch it, but realised that her hand was somewhat detained by something. Looking down Clary noticed that both her hands had been restrained by someone's hands. The hands were extremely familiar, the palms callused and the fingers lightly covered in small golden hair (the normal amount of hair, not like werewolf hands/claws). Jace's hands.

She felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt her, blissful even. But this bliss was somewhat destroyed the moment she remembered her current life. Jon dying, never seeing him or hearing his voice again. His laugh, his smile, the comfort of his arms when bullies picked on her. Memories and thoughts flashed through her brain, she didn't notice she was crying until she heard the 'sshhhh' sound coming from behind her. Jace's hands released hers and gently pulled at her shoulders until she rolled over into his embrace. Her head rested against his chest, while sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shhh, Clary, it's going to be alright, we will work through this together, I am so so sorry" Jace's tone was desperate and shaky. The concern he was showing just made her cry more, they had only known each other for a short time, but it felt like she had known him forever.

Jace wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. This seemed to help as she slowly calmed and relaxed in his arms. Looking up she was meet by his golden gaze, his own forehead showed lines of worry and there were the beginnings of dark circles underneath.

Slowly she reached up with her fingers and lightly brushed his cheek. "Thank you for being here Jace, it means the world to me. But….how did you know", Clary was curious to how he came about being here, but was thankful none the less. Though she was pretty sure she knew the answer, there was only one person that she had told about Jace, aside from Jon, and one person who would know exactly what she needed.

"SIMON" they both said at the same time, Clary couldn't help but give a giggle. Jace on the other hand had a giant grin, either from their intuneness or the fact that she was starting to relax.

"He answered your phone after I wouldn't stop calling. He then filled me in and asked if I would come down and support you. He only did it cos he thought it was best for you" he seemed to be gaging how she would react to what he had just shared.

Clary knew that Simon was only looking out for her, and couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Simon but most importantly Jace. She had been so worried that he wouldn't want to deal with the drama and her despair, but instead here he was, holding her and caring. She could see the lines of apprehension beginning to show again on his forehead, so she finally decided to break the silence.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, letting her despair, her happiness for him being there, and just all the raw emotion she felt, be unleashed in this kiss. Only breaking when they became deprived of oxygen.

"Feel a bit better now" Jace said with a smirk, but the true question showed in his eyes, and was answered when she nodded and relaxed back into his chest.

A knock at the door brought Clary back to the real-world, she had been so content to be surrounded by Jace's warmth that she had momentarily forgotten everything other than him.

"Clary honey, we are leaving for the hospital in 20 minutes, you and Jace may want to have your 'separate' showers and get ready" Her mum said softly through the door, emphasis was put on the separate.

Clary had to admit she felt quite surprised that her mum had let Jace just waltz in and sleep with her in her room, but she must have understood how much she really needed him.

Clary felt Jace nuzzle his nose into her hair, "come on Clare, let's get ready, I will only come if you want me to" Jace murmed into her locks.

She sighed "Of course I want you to come, I don't think I could do this without you". Clary felt Jace move from beneath her, he then reached out his hands and pulled her up kissing her lightly on the cheek.

IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB IBIB

About half an hour later they had arrived outside Beth Israel Hospital, Clary and Jace stepped out of the car that Luke had driven. Clary froze, the dread of what was waiting for her inside began to consume her all over again. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes, but she needed to remain strong for Jon, for her mum, and for Luke. She felt a warm but slightly calloused hand close around hers, looking up she meet Jace's golden eyes shining with concern but also lending her the strength that she so much needed.

With Jace by her side she knew she could do this and put on a brave face, entwining her hand with Jace's she moved forward through the main doors and towards the elevators. Jace didn't need to say anything, she took comfort in the fact he was here with her.

By the time they reached the door to Jonathan's room Clary's anxiety had multiplied, she hated seeing him so weak when he had always been the strong one. Taking a deep breath she braced herself and clutched Jace's hand even tighter, again he just said nothing and allowed her to take the lead.

Walking in she found Jonathan asleep but propped up my numerous white pillows, his face was gaunt and extremely pale, dark circles surrounded his closed eyes, his recent treatments had stripped him of his hair, which was once black. The only noise in the room came from the heart monitor and the quiet drip coming from the IV, the steady rise and fall of his chest comforted Clary a little bit more, knowing he was still there lifted some of her despair.

"You know I hate it when you stare at me when I sleep, you're like a stalker" a raspy voice said from the bed with a hint of humour. Moving forward Clary's emerald eyes meet those of near black. "Hey Jon, how are you feeling today? You know you love it when girls stalk you though" her voice was surprisingly steady, at least he still has some energy to lighten my mood.

"Can't complain I suppose, don't need to worry about brushing my hair or looking for girls, all the nurses around here are hot", but this time when he spoke he sounded even more drained.

"Jon" Clary scolded whilst grinning and shaking her head, a sobering thought came to mind of how much she would miss this, miss him. As if reading her mind Jace gently squeezed her hand, she had totally forgotten him standing there, caught up in her own thoughts.

"So Clare-bear, you going to introduce us? Or you going to just make the poor boy stand there in silence" Jon asked quizzically.

Clary rolled her eyes, "Jon this is Jace, you know the guy I was telling you about, Jace, Jon my annoying irritating and handsome big brother" she said the last part with pride, even though she knew it would stroke his ego she still meant it inside and out. Actually thinking about Jon and Jace at least had something in common, egotistical on the outside but gentle and caring on the inside.

Jon extended his non IV hand toward Jace for him to shake, not releasing Clary's hand Jace stepped forward and extended his own.

"So you like my sister, huh" Jon asked sternly, but Clary knew he was just being an ass.

"Uh, yes I do" Jace had finally found his voice and replied quite smugly. Clary couldn't help it, she blushed. Jon always straight to the point

"Clary, do you mind if I talk to Jace for a few minutes" Jon asked with a questioning tone.

Confusion was all she felt, she had only just introduced Jace to Jon, and already he wanted to have a full-on conversation with him. Protective much she thought, but just this once she thought she would humour him. She looked at Jace, his dear dear face showed confusion and worry, all smugness had been dropped.

"Okay, only if Jace is comfortable with that. I know what you are like Jon", she stepped forward to her brother and kissed him on the forehead, whispering in his ear "please don't break him, he's a keeper". Jon just snorted in response.

Making her way out of the room she gave Jace a quick peck on the cheek, and made her way out the door. Only hearing Jon's voice saying "Can you do ?".

**Let me know what you think, and whether anyone actually listens to the songs I put up. This was only meant to be a one-shot, but has definitely gotten past that point. Until next week lovelies. **Please review, favourite, follow motivates me heaps. Twig021 xoxoxoxo


	8. Promise's and Phobias

**Hello my lovelies, may I say welcome to those that have begun favouriting and following as well as a big thanks to those that have reviewed, seeing reviews really urges me to write more. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Don't fret it's not over yet. Song for this chapter 'Forever and Ever' by He Is We. Without further ado chapter 8.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI only the plot.**

**JACE P.O.V.**

The conversation with Jonathan, hadn't gone the way he expected a protective older brother to talk to his sisters' new boyfriend. But then again this wasn't a typical situation, Jonathan had asked him to promise to do a favour on his behalf, one Jace intended to keep. Jonathan had grilled him at first and Jace was all too happy to share his feelings as well as hold off his arrogant tone and smirk. He admired the boy in the bed, showing such strength and protectiveness of his family even though his body was failing him. Even though Jonathan and Clary shared no resemblance physically, the way he spoke and gestured with his hands proved they were definitely related. So passionate, caring, and strong.

As soon as the conversation had changed from serious to light-hearted by Jonathan announcing that if Jace didn't keep his promise, Jonathan would haunt him for the rest of Jace's life. Jace had chuckled and replied "I would want to haunt me too especially since I'm so handsomely stunning", Jonathan had just rolled his eyes and with a slight grin. Though after 20 minutes Jace had noticed Jonathan's breathing had become slightly laboured and his eyes beginning to droop, the whole conversation had taken its toll and it was time for Jonathan to get some rest.

"Nice to meet you Jace, and don't forget" Jonathan announced as Jace began to quietly stand from the chair beside the bed.

"Interesting conversation Jonathan, get some rest and I will see you later" Jace replied whilst backing out towards the door. Jace watched as Jonathan's eyes fully closed and he drifted off to sleep, a smile playing on his pale lips.

With his back to the hallway, Jace silently closed the door and sighed, the favour wasn't something Jace couldn't do, it was something he had planned to do anyway, but now he had expectations to live up to. Something he hadn't ever had to worry about until he met Clary, finally his life was beginning to have a purpose. Now he just needed to decide how he would go about it. _Oh well_ he thought, this is something to think about on another day.

Turning round he found Clary sitting a little way down the corridor on a small sofa, reading an old magazine, however her face was furrowed and her lips set in a tight line. Walking towards her, he saw her eyes flicker at the movement. Looking up she met his gaze, concern and confusion now written all over her beautiful face.

"Hey" she quietly said when he sat down next to her on the worn sofa.

"Hey yourself, anything interesting in those celebrity destroyers?" He wanted her to relax so he put on his most charming smile, it couldn't be good for her worrying so much.

"Umm no, stop stalling, what did Jon want?" He noticed she had slightly relaxed, but she was serious.

"Clary, he just gave me a normal protective brother grilling, and that's it. Nothing to worry about" Looking at her, he could tell she wasn't completely convinced, so Jace gave her his usual smirk, getting a small grin in return.

Rolling her eyes she replied "Ok, I don't believe that is all, but I can't be bothered grilling you myself" with a stern but unserious look on her face.

"Is he still awake?" Now her tiredness was showing again.

"No, he overexerted himself trying to get my whole life's story and my intentions with you." Jace gripped Clary's small hands in his and have a gentle squeeze.

"Do you want to check on him before we go?" He knew if he didn't ask, she may think him being bossy or doubt that he was OK for now.

She gave him a small smile "No, it's OK I should let him rest. That's the longest he's spoken to someone in ages".

"So what shall we do now" He hadn't really thought through any other plans for the rest of the time here, all he knew is he wanted to spend every waking moment with Clary.

"Umm, I don't know, you hungry?" Clary asked him with a questioning look.

As if on cue, his stomach growled, he really hadn't eaten anything apart from a bag of chips in the car ride down.

Clary giggled, it was such a lovely sound one he hadn't heard since she was with him up at the farmhouse. "Ok, I think that answers my question, Taki's it is then". She gave a determined nod, grabbed his hand and began dragging him, all too willingly, down the corridor.

"Uhh Clary, who is Taki?" He was a little confused, he had never heard of someone by this name before, should he be worried.

That just got him a reaction of full on hysterics "JACE" she gasped "You're not" she was holding her stomach and trying to breathe "Jealous of a restaurant are you?" Then complete hysteria.

He felt totally embarrassed, that would teach him for jumping to conclusions. He couldn't help it and joined Clary in a fit of laughter on the floor. People walking by were looking at them as if they had completely lost their minds. If they wanted to be locked up in asylum this was the perfect place to act insane.

Turning his head sideways he looked at Clary, she was wiping away tears that had escaped her eyes when she had been laughing, it was nice to see her smile. Pulling himself up, he extended his hands to her and pulled her up. Giving her a quick peck on the lips they continued on their way to the hospitals exit both trying to regain their previous composure, however he was failing due to the constant twitch pulling at his lips.

IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBiBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB

After Taki's, which Clary had constantly reminded him about his initial reaction in more fits of giggles, he had asked where her favourite part of New York was. In which she had happily replied the Hans Christian Andersen statue in Central Park.

"Why don't we go check it out, I've never been to Central Park before" Jace was trying to take Clary's mind off everything as well as get to know her better. Little did he know that Clary's favourite place would include one of Jace's worst nightmares.

IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBiBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB

"Your favourite place in New York is a statue of someone reading 'The Ugly Duckling' and has a duck statue next it, you have to be kidding me" Jace was horrified, he could feel his heart beating at 5 million miles per hour. Ducks, her favourite place included ducks. Evil creatures that enjoyed tormenting you from the land and air, he didn't care if it was a statue, the point was how could anyone see them as cute. The fear had stemmed from when he was a little boy and had been at the park with his parents, he was innocently sitting there eating his hot dog and chips , when a duck swooped down and took the hot dog right out of his hand. Remembering the panic of being dive bombed and their ability to take something from you, he felt a little sweaty thinking about it.

"Earth to Jace, are you alright?" Clary's concern pulled him from his inner terror, he could only imagine what he looked like at this point in time.

"You're all sweaty and pale, you're not coming down with something are you?" Looking at her he could see she was really worried.

"I'm alright Clary, it's just that I don't…" Hmm was he really going to tell her about this, ohh the humiliation.

"Don't what?" He could see the apprehension growing on her face.

"I don't like ducks, actually I hate the evil beady eyed creatures of the devil" He said it out as a gush, trying to get it over and done with as soon as he could.

Relief and humour covered her whole face, he could see her trying to stifle a laugh. The way she was looking at him though conveyed pride in his admission and love?

"Ok duck boy, shall we go somewhere else like the meadow so you don't need to freak out anymore" She then proceeded to grab his hand pulling him closer to her, and then her lips were gently on his moving softly against his. He could feel his smile begin to grow against her lips, she could have humiliated him in front of the people in Central Park, and instead she had accepted his freak card and wanted to make him comfortable. In that moment he knew they could both look after each other through the ups and downs and their different characteristics.

"Why do you like the sculpture anyway?" He couldn't help he was curious, surely it wasn't because of the ducks.

"Not for the ducks if that's what you're wondering" she said pulling away from his lips. She was now smiling up at him, "Actually Hans here is one of my favourite children's authors and poets, and in the afternoon in summer they have storytelling here. Mum used to bring me and Jon here at least once a week in summer, I loved being able to be transported into another land and imagine myself there. It was also when Jon was well, after the storytelling we would have ice cream and happily run around the park". Jace could see her smile begin to droop at the thought of what it used to be like, it was beginning to break his heart bit by bit.

Thinking of the day they had had, Jace decided to pull her from her reverie "Shall we go and get some ice cream, the longer I stand here the more I feel that the ducks will realise I don't like them and rise against me".

Clary let out a small laugh "Ok Jace, don't worry I will protect you" and she pulled him behind her and raised her arms like a shield looking left and right. After a couple of steps they were both in hysterics, again.

Making their way to the ice cream shop a cell phone rang stopping them in their tracks…

**Ok so let me know what you think, the duck taking the hot dog actually happened to my brother lol. You will find out eventually the favour, but I will leave it up to your imaginations at this point. OOHHH so who's phone is ringing and who is calling? The plot thickens.**

**Until next week lovelies. Please review, favourite, follow motivates me heaps. Twig021 xoxoxoxo**


	9. Insistence and Interruptions

**Hello lovely people, please don't hate me for not updating sooner. Annoying trust me. Thanks to those that reviewed, favourited, and followed, as well as just read it, each and every one of you are awesome. I am still playing around with the future plot of the story, seeing how far I can extend it before I wrap it up. Ok song of the week 'You-Ha Ha Ha' by Charli XCX, in the trailer for Vampire Academy, so can't wait. Anyway, without further ado Chapter Nine.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI only the plot.**

**CLARY P.O.V**

Jace's phone had started ringing as they had made their way to get ice cream, when Clary first heard the ringing she just about had a heart attack. She was so jumpy these days especially when it came to phones, always thinking that each call would confirm the news that she feared the most. But instead her anxiety was relieved for now, she could hear Jace's one sided conversation to Max.

"Hello, Max, hey bud, did you ask mum before you called me or Izzy" Jace had a smirk on his face obviously already aware of what Max's answer would be.

"Ok, I miss you too. Yes, Clary is fine, she's here with me now" Jace replied to Max with a huge grin.

"I don't know Maxi, as long as I can. Ok yeah put her on" It was cute to think that Max was worried about her as well, in the short time she had known him they had bonded over cartoons and had taught him to read his manga properly. He was a great kid, very bright, though she worried that he spent too much time with Jace due to his smirks and witty comments. But you could see that he absolutely looked up to Jace, and believed that he walked on water.

"Hi Iz, what's up" This time Jace sounded a bit more hesitant, and wary.

"I don't know if that is a good idea, Iz, come on. I'm not going to be able to change your mind on this one am I" Jace let out a sigh, Clary could see an evident exasperated look on his face. Izzy had obviously just got her way with something.

"Ok fine, but no more nagging, 5.00 O'clock. Ok I'll text it too you, bye". With that he hung up, Clary was no officially confused, what was happening at 5 O'clock?.

"Jace, what is happening at 5 O'clock" She had no idea what was going on.

"Um… Izzy will be arriving then, she has insisted that she come down and do some shopping with you. I'm sorry Clary, but she will never take no for an answer" He now wore a mask of concern, obviously he knew that she wasn't really up for shopping or dealing with too many people. But what choice did he have, Izzy would have turned up anyway whether he had said yes or no.

As well as getting to know Max, Clary had also had the chance to hang out with Izzy. She had never met anyone with a passion for fashion like Izzy. Izzy had first criticised Clary's wardrobe choice, and then had critiqued what she could do instead. Izzy had also taken Clary to her room to show her the wardrobe, which turned out to be the mansion of all wardrobes. Clary's jaw had dropped and Izzy had just laughed at her. But aside from her crazy fashion rambles, Izzy turned out to be an awesome friend, very protective of the ones she cared about as well as very content and confident with her own being.

"It's alright Jace, I know exactly what Izzy is like. Thank you for trying, who knows I might enjoy it" Clary gasped, she couldn't believe that she had just said she would enjoy shopping. Though the distraction may be nice, and Izzy would surely not give her time to think about anything else.

Jace then started laughing at her "You realise you are going to regret that statement".

"Yes I do" Clary laughed herself, "I think we should head back, I'm not sure where Izzy's going to sleep but we will find somewhere".

"She could just sleep in her car" Jace suggested.

"That's a great idea" She said with a grin.

"Really" Jace replied, she could tell he was confused by the sentence.

"No, don't be ridiculous. She could probably sleep in my room and you can sleep on the couch" She knew what his reaction was going to be, honestly though she didn't know if she would be able to sleep without him. She was scared of her nightmares, and felt safer with him near.

"Honestly? I am being banished to the couch all because my sister has decided to come" The look on his face showed that he was slightly offended and hurt .

Instead of saying anything Clary just pulled Jace to her and hugged him tight, looking up she met his golden gaze "You really need to know when I am joking, now that I have got you I don't want to let you go". She then gave Jace peck on the lips, which he instantly captured her lips with his own and began to deepen the kiss.

Even though she wanted to savour the moment, they really did need to get back home and alert her mum to the incoming visitor, but not before they got their ice creams which they kept on getting side tracked from.

**IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB IBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIBIB**

An hour and a half later Clary and Jace were sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Izzy's impending arrival. Jocelyn had been happy to have an extra visitor, but had raised her concerns about Jace and Clary sharing the same bed. Clary had watched as Jace turned on the charm and promised scouts honour that he would not do anything ungentle manly, he had put on one of his rare full smiles. One look and Clary had watched her mother resign herself to his charms. All Clary could do was smirk at him whilst rolling her eyes, oh that boy.

Jocelyn had also tidied up her studio and had made Jace drag a mattress from the attic in there for Izzy, mumbling whilst doing to Clary's amusement "I still think she should sleep in the car, a lot less inconvenient". Who knows how long Izzy intended to stay, Jace had stated that the last time she went to stay somewhere she had ended up staying there for a whole month.

Clary had also rung the hospital to check on Jonathan, the nurses had confirmed that there had been no change since the morning and that he was currently stable but asleep. The word stable had meant so much to Clary, it gave her a slight figment of hope, though she was aware how quickly he could go from stable to critical. So for now she was happy with stable, but the worry constantly played at the back of her mind.

Now Jace was absentmindedly playing with her fingers, a small smile playing on his lips while he was watching 'The Walking Dead' . Clary couldn't help be stare at him, starting at his head of golden locks and making her way to his perfectly sculptured nose and lips, all the way down his chest and finally his hands which rested lightly in his lap.

"I know you are staring at me, pretty irresistible eh" This had caught her off guard, though she just couldn't help herself. Looking up she noticed that his golden eyes were locked on hers with a giant smirk on his face, no surprise there she thought.

"I just can't believe your mine" She said in a whisper, she was still unsure how she had gotten so lucky that day when he had saved her, she didn't believe in fate but maybe just this once that is what you could call it.

She watched as Jace moved forward and took both of her small hands in one of his, the other coming up to brush her hair away from in front of her face. He leaned forward until Clary felt his forehead press lightly against hers, they were now breathing the same air.

"Saving you was the best decision I ever made" He breathed, a smirk playing on his lips.

Typical she thought always thinking of some smartass comment, she couldn't help but snort at this, she felt the laugh rumble through his chest as he whispered out "kidding".

At that she brought her lips to meet his, tenderly their lips began to move against each other, Jace was softly holding her face now between his two hands stroking her cheek bones with his thumbs. Sighing she reached round and played with the hair at the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss, this was where she belonged, with him.

Breaking for a breath Jace started to say "Clary, I think I…."

BANG!

**Mahhaaa another cliffy, I am tempted to maybe put in some Sizzy, but unsure to whether I should. Let me know what you think, would be great to hear from you, also if there is anything you would like to see happen. Unfortunately can't change Jon's situation : (**

**Until next week lovelies. **Please review, favourite, follow motivates me heaps. Twig021 xoxoxoxo


End file.
